Jinchurikis, shinobis, hollows and shinigamis (english version)
by Bloody Moon Mist
Summary: After the war with Aizen many shinigamis lost their lives along with the espadas, they are offer a new opportunity to live in the Naruto world protecting the Jinchurikis, meanwhile the containers of the bijus are leaving their home village to seek refugee in the lest expected person, Yagura, the bloody ruler of the mist and 4th mizukage (english version) I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1: The mission

Disclaimer: The Bleach and Naruto characters are not of my property.

Warning: I am not very good at writing; this is the English version…

A/N: Strong Kiri, Kiri-centric, Yagura is good, femIchigo, femUlquiorra, femHaku, modifications to akatsuki and some OC'S, the seven mist swordsman are loyal to Kiri, Bashing?

* * *

Chapter 1: The mission

The fight against Aizen was won by Soul Society, but eventually all great victory has a great cost and a big sacrifice. Ichigo sacrifice her life in order to stop Aizen and his evil plans, but she wasn't the only one that did sacrifice their life, Gin died in order to save Rangiku, but still he wasn't the only one that fell on battle or was affected by the circumstances…

* * *

Life for Naruto wasn't easy, he had suffer a lot and didn't understand the reason, but eventually he wasn't the only one, there were other like him in other villages with similar problems…

* * *

The Gods were disappointed, how could Konoha treat the prophecy boy like that that. The Rikudo Sennin thought that there wasn't another option left but to ask the Shinigami for help, again, definitely if someone could get involved it will be the Shinigami, even if they wanted to they couldn't get involved in the human issues…

* * *

In the Soul King's Realm

"So, you want me to help you? You want me to protect the child of prophesy that will either save or destroy the Elemental Nations?"

"To be honest, I rather have him save the Nations instead of destroying them, and it will not only be the child of prophesy but also the jinchurikis"

"And, why your interest in saving the jinchurikis? Rikudo Sennin, you already own me some favors and this will only add another one to the list."

"I know but, you know I was the first jinchuriki and it was me who separate thet he nine beasts, and I care about them and what happens to them, after all the beast are not to be blame of what is happening right now, so will you help me?" the now name Rikudo Sennin said

"All right, I will help you, with the only condition that I will be the one choosing the village were the jinchurikis are going to be protected, also the Elemental Nations are going to become the new home for some of my warriors that need of another opportunity and they will be the ones that are going to be helping in protecting the jinchurikis."

"Fine, I will receive your warriors" the ring eye man answer

"Consider thet you own me one favor less, in other words we are in the same number that we were before this conversation took place, and the place that I choose is the Village Hidden in the Mist."

"The Village Hidden in the Mist? But the village of the mist is known for being the most bloody village, it is even known as the Village of the Bloody Mist and the Mizukage has only added to its fame, the mizukage is also known as the bloody ruler of the mist, I don't think Kiri is the best option." The sennin added

"Of course Kiri is the best option, and mizukage is a jinchuriki, we cannot caunt with Suna, just look at who the Kazekage treats his son, in Iwa power is going to go to their heads and it will be the end of the world, Kumo I don't think will be helpful, and Konoha is to divided, to some power will go to their heads and other would want to killed the monsters, Kiri is the best opction because Yagura is a responsable mizukage and will receive with open arms the other jinchurikis because he understands what they have being going through in their natal villages"

"Responsible, just look at Zabuza's graduation exam" the first jinjuriki responded

"Yes, I know, he stoped that practice after Zabuza's graduation, that is being responsible"

"You are insane. And how are you going to reunite all of the jinchurikis?" the man fron the shinobi world ask

"If they leave on their own then things will be a lot easier, you just leave everything to me, they are not all shinobies so they can become kiri's nin without a problem"

"This will be an apocalips"

"Hey my shimigamis when through something similar, so stop complaining. Even Aizen wanted to kill me; anyways we must go for the selected ones.

* * *

Ichigo felt her entire body in pain, death; she was dying along with Aizen, then where was she. The substitute shinigami was wide awake and she nitice that she was lying in the floor, but she was not alone. Along with her were Gin, Orihime, Toshiro, Nemu, Isane, Unohana, Kukaku, Yuzu, Karin, Yoruichi, Urahara, Komamura, Yachiru, the lieutenant of the first división, Nel, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, an arrancar girl with Green hair and light pink eyes, a blond espada with a dark tan, another one with pink hair and glasses, other with Brown hair, gray eyes and a goatee, and finally one that looke like a male version of herself but with black hair and Kukaku's eyes. There was a door at the other side of the room in which they were, also all the ones that were in the room were waking up, whenall of them were awake they just stood observing the surroundings.

"Where I am" she Heard Kukaku say

"I don't know but I guess we are dead." Urahara informed

"And why I am here, I didn't participate in the fight against Aizen" Kukaku answer back

"Are we really dead Toshiro?" Karin the Capitan of the tenth division

"I don't know, you were not involve so I can't be sure of why are you here" capitán answer her question

There was silence, all were analyzing the situation, but were interrupted when the door that was at the end of the room opened showing two figures, one of a man and the other of a young person. The two persons were getting closer until they were in front of the group, giving a better look of them. The first was a man with light violet color eyes with a ring pattern instead of having iris and pupil; he was wearing a red necklet with what they look to be nines/commas. The second person was a young woman with a child's appearance and an elegant black kimono with red details, her hair was black and long and her eyes were red with no pupil and her skin was white as snow, all this gave her a creepy appearance.

"I am glad to know you are al fine" the woman said in a childish voice "I guess you all have questions but be patience, most of your questions will be answer during my explanation. The person that is with us is a god or creator of another dimension; he is known as Rikudo Sennin and is here to ask my help. The reason why I am introducing him to you is because I have decided to give you all another opportunity in life. Of course you will all do what I ask you to do and obey orders. I am the person that Aizen try to kill, you must know me as the King of Soul Society or as the Spiritual King."

"And what is this new opportunity that you are talking about you highness" ask Urahara

"I will send you to live in the dimension were Rikudo is from and you guys will protect nine persons called jinchurikis. The jinchurikis are humans that are used as containers for some beast called bijus and that is why the society where they live mistreated them, because they are afraid of the demons they have imprison in their bodies. The reason why jinchurikis exist is to be used as human weapons or to hold the beast and for both reasons. Of course if you accept, you will be able to use you own powers but also you will be able to use that they call chakra. Also you will not go in your adult form but instead as a child that are going to take refuge in the village of the Mist, you will become loyal solders that will be ready to sacrifice their lives for the village and their leader." The Shinigami princess informed them.

"In other words you will be taken care and will grow in the village of the Mist, were you are going to attend the academy. In the academy you will learn the basics concept of chakra and the history of the Elemental Nations. Once you become official shinobies you are going to be send to missions, because the village of the mist is consider the black sheep between all of the other nations and because of its reputation, they receive the missions that the other nations don't want and at the same time that the others consider to be low and dirty, like assassins and other things. The reason why the village of the mist accepts this types of missions is because until recently the village was in a civil war, it ended once the new mizukage got into power and because of the low economy they didn't have any other option but to accept all the works that they receive. The fact that the village of the mist is known as the Village Hidden in the Bloody Mist and the mizukage is known as the Bloody ruler of the mist doesn't help thet much." Added to the information the Sennin

"What will happen if we reject the offer or if we accept and disobey the orders thet we were given" ask Stark

"Then you will be punish in Hell were you are going to suffer unimaginable things that are going to make you wish to have never disobey, deny or even being born. The ruler of hell owns me some favor, so if I ask him to receive you in his Kingdome and give you the cruelest and most severe punishment, he is not going to complain because he will do anything to pay me back the favor that he owns me. So you have two options, will you accept to go with Rikudo or do you decided to have the eternal punishment in hell? The decision is your to make" added the young highness

"With those options who is going to deny the offer" Tia said in a low tone

"The ruler of hell owns you favors?" Rikudo ask the shinigami princess

"Of course, most of the Kamis owns me favors, I need to be well prepared, you know not many take me seriously" she answer

In that an older man enter the room, he looked at every one and then set his eyes on the red eye girl

"What is happening?"

"Nothing daddy, Rikudo needs a favor and as a good friend I decided to help him, Rikudo also accept to give a new home to the brave souls that fought against Aizen and lost their lives in the process" the red eye girl responded with her most innocent look on her face.

"Didn't you have issues to solve with the ruler of hell, and with Yami and Kami?" her father question

"Kami and Yami send Rikudi, it seems that the Elemental Nations have a very big problem over them, and they don't want to destroy it so they ask for my help. The issue with the ruler of hell nii-sama went because he and the ruler of hell are friends"

"What about Hueco Mundo"

"I already solve the problema and I have the souls of the arrancars that are worth of having a second chance, the ruler of hell said that he can receive them but since they help in the fight against Aizen, it will be kind of unfair to send them directly to hell when they were used by Aizen, they are going to help Rikudo

"What about Urahara and Gin" the Spiritual King ask

"Problem solve, their intentions were not to hurt Soul Society, Urahara with his inventions wanted to help and Gin was a double agent, they never abandoned the shinigamies"

"Ok, do not cause trouble to Rikudo Sennin, are you going to go the the Elemental Nations?"

"I will not cause trouble, this will not be the first time that I go, and yes I will be going there constantly" the young princess said

"Fine, take care and don't scare the humans"

"Of course daddy, I will be a good girl"

"If you may excuse me" and with that the S. King left

"Your father seems worried" the ripple eye man said

"You are imagining things" his friend answer

"And how are we going to do it for the mizukage to accept not only the jinchurikis but also the espadas and shinigamis

"I already told you, you just leave everything to me, he will accept the jinchurikis without a problem and the groups of Stark and Ichigo will not represent a problem also."

'_Rikudo you have gave me the opportunity that I needed and the perfect excuse for me to go to the Elemental Nations'_ thought the girl with the red eyes. Suddenly she started to giggle which evolved into an evil and cruel laugh.

"Why I have the sensation that this will not end well" the first shinobi question himself

"JAJAJA, I'M A GENIUS, JAJAJA" the princess said between laughs while all the present had a little sweat drop forming on the back of their heads

"Is everything all right Amaya?" a voice interrupted

"Nii-sama your back" the now name Amaya answer to the man that interrupter her

"Yes I have returned, why the evil laugh?" he question

"Oh, nothing I just got lost in thoughts" his sister added

"…Do you know each other?" question the man from the Elemental Nations

"Rikudo? Yes we are twin btrothers, I guess you are here to ask Amaya a favor" the prince responded

"If with Amaya you are referring to your sister then yes, you guys are… well… I guess you understand…" the sennin answer to the young man of black and long hair, his skin was the same as his siter, the only difference between the two was that he was taller despite his childish appearance/face, he was wearing an elegant black kimono with blue details and his eyes were green instead of the red eyes his sister had, but they also had no pupil.

"Amaya…" the newcomer added

"Rikudo ask me a favor in exchange I ask him if he could give refugee to the souls that died during the Winter War. He accepted and I accepted and now we are best friends

"I wonder why he became your best friend, based on what I know you like to make favor to the other gods so they can support you when you need. I suppose that the fact that you consider the Sennin your best friends means that you will go to his dimension again" the prince said in a monotone voice

"You are so smart nii-sama"

"Where are you going?"

"To the village hidden in the mist"

"Who is the lider?"

"Yagura is the fourth mizukage" answer the owner of the rinnegan which cause Amaya to giggle like a school girl in love

"My most sincere condolences to the mizukage. You have my support in case you need extra help"

"You don't have to worry Naoki nii-sama"

"In this case we cannot send them how they are right now. First we have to make Lily a complete individual separate from Stark and I don't think Aaroniero and Komamura appearance will be helpful, so Aaroniero will keep Kaien Shiba's body and will be Kukaku's brother, Lily and Komamura will be the new summons. Lily in the Wolf summon and Komamura in the Fox summon" Naoki said

"While Naoki and I take care of things here, it will be better that you go to my universe and have your first meeting with the mizukage" suggested the man from the Naruto Universe

* * *

In the Elemental Nations, in the bathroom of the house of the mizukage…

"Achuu… I think someone has being talking about me" a young man with violet eyes with no pupils said

"**Do you really think that Yagura, you have spent a good time in the water, I think you should get out"** the three tails beast said

"I will Isobo, but let me enjoy my bath a little longer…"

"**Wait, I feel the presence of someone else"**

"Who could it be, I am taking a bath, and can't I have some privacy and peace?" whine the mizukage

"**I don't know, but is someone strong, get on guard" **the bijuu order ignoring his host complains

"I am finally here, I hope I am in the right place" a girly voice said

"Who's there?" ask Yagura while he observe the newcomer that dare interrupt his privacy from his place in his bathtub. The small women looked at the place where the voice came from, she observe a very angry Yagura in the tub, her face got red and started to giggle while she looked at Yagura

"**I can't believe it, a fan-girl"** Yagura heard the sanbi said

"Who are you? Why are you doing here? And, why are you invading my privacy?" question the angry mizukage

"You are not going to believe me, but I am here to give you a mission that Rikudo Sennin gave you, because he cannot come he ask me to do it in his place" the girl with the black kimono answer once she stop giggling

"…"

"My name is Amaya, and I am the ruler of the Shinigamis, I am a god of death and I am here to give you the directions of the gods"

"Ok, I am listening"

"Based on what I know there is a tragedy over the Elemental Nations, the gods cannot interfere in order to change destiny and that is why the Rikudo Sennin went in my search for help. Kami and Yami don't want to destroy the Nations, but they will if things keep going this way. The Rikudo Sennin has being trying to save the nations but all of his efforts has being in vain, he had no other option but to ask my help, because I can manifest myself in the mortal world" Amaya explain

"I understand"

"Your mission is to protect the nine bijus and their hosts, you are not only going to give them a place to live at the jinchurikis but also another group of people that will help you protect them once a group called Akatsuki shows up, I will be at your side to help you and guide you when you need"

"Why me"

"The reason why you were chosen was because you are a jinchuriki, you are the mizukage and you are the only one that we can count on. The other nations are not a good option because they will try to use them as human weapons or they will try to destroy the monsters. Take with you the seven mist swordsmen; they will help you in the protection of the people that you will receive. Those people will become loyal subordinates of yours; you will start reuniting the jinchurikis in Suna. The Ichibi container will be in trouble and remember: gain the loyalty of a child and you will have it forever, have his hatred and it be forever. Help Gaara in everything that you can, start with his seal. The nine tails will be one of the last for you to pick up, I will tell you when you will go for the six tails, eight and two you will find them in Kumo, four and five in Iwa, seven in Taki, six is here in kiri and nine is in Konoha. If you need my help just say my name three times. The other persons that you will accept I will tell you when and where you are going to pick them up. You will leave towards Suna tomorrow…

Meanwhile Zabuza found two kids, a small girl name Haku and a young boy name Kimimaru…

* * *

Next morning the seven swordsmen of the mist were gather in the mizukage's office, waiting for new orders

"I am glad to see you here. I am going out and I need you to come along with me in my trip, I will explain things later on. Mei and Ao will be in charge of Kiri during our absence. Prepare everything that you will need, I will wait for you in one hour outside of the village…

* * *

A/N: This is my translation hope you enjoy it


	2. Chapter 2: Beast part I

A/N: This is important information. There are going to be some changes in the timeline were the event took place in the anime/manga and the events that happen in this fic. First of all instead of Gaara's attempt of murder by Yashamaru at the age of six is going to change at the age of three. There is going to be little of the psychopath Gaara, but not a lot the same goes for Naruto, but it will not be much and it will be because of Kiri's influence. There are light spoilers in these notes about the fic, but read anyways because the information is important to the understanding of how this story is going to continue and to understand this and future chapters.

Remenber the seven swordsmen of the mist did not became missing-nin (example Zabuza and Kisame), they did not die like in the case of Ameyuri and Mangetsu. Ameyuri, Ranmaru and Kimimaru the anime states that they have unknown illnesses that eventually cause the death of Ameyuri and Kimimaru, in this fic they are going to be cure by Unohana and Isane so they can continue with their duties.

The chunin exams are going to be in Konoha like in the cannon, but they will have major changes also in the mission to wave. Sasori will not possess a puppet body in the future because he will have a gigai. The Uchiha massacre is going to happen but with some changes, you will know more when Naruto leaves Konoha (chapter 4) Gaara will not be Kazekage because he is going to become a Kiri's shinobi, his father will continue to be the kage and will not be murder by Orochmaru. Orochimaru is going to attack differently. The Bleach characters are going to start appearing in the Elemental Nations once Utakata and Naruto are with Yagura ( chapter 4). Team sevem will be Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai. There are going to be some OCs to fill in the spaces (like Gaara's in the suna team) and other will receive names because there are nameless shinobis in the series like the team where Orochimaru was hiding. The OCs the have being in the fic so far are:

Amaya: Spiritual Princess (shinigami daughter of the shinigami king)

Naoki: Soirutual Prince (shinigami son of the shinigammi king)

Ages that they have when they join Yagura (jinchurikis)

Gaara: 3 years. The reason why Gaara has three is so he can take Yagura as an example and a person to admire, he will see Sasori as a father. Yagura will fix his seal so the Ichibi doesn't annoy him much. He is 11 during the chunin exams.

Yugito Nii: 5 years. She is polite and gentle, she admires Killer B and wants to be strong and gain the respect of people, respects Yagura. She is 13 during the exams.

Yagura: 14 years. The reason why Yagura is 14 is for him to be able to show his power and other things. He is known as the Bloody Ruler of the Bloody Mist, in this fic he was the one to stop the Kekkei Genkai purges. He is a leader that is strong, strict, and severe; he has gained the respect of his village and the admiration of his shinobis. The other Kages think that Yagura is too cruel, but they respected his for being able to maintain Kiri as one of the five great nations even with all the problems that it has being facing, and also because of him being able to become the Mizukage despite his status as a jinchuriki and his young age. Yagura became Mizukage at the age of 10. He is 22 during the chunin exams; he is going to assist the event.

Roshi: 33 of age. Amaya is the one that convince him to leave Iwa and head towards Kiri in order for him to have a new life along with Han. Being the oldest one he is of great help to Yagura. Like Han he is a missing-nin. In his way to Kiri he encounters the swordsmen, Yagura and Fuu. He is 41 during the chunin exams of Konoha.

Han: 14 years. He hates humanity but Amaya manage to convince him to leave Iwa and head towards Kiri in order for him to have a new life, he is a missing-nin. In his way to Kiri he encounters the swordsmen, Yagura and Fuu. He is 22 during the chunin exams of Konoha.

Utakata: 8 years. It is said that the jinchurikis are family members of the mizukage in order to stop them from deserting, but in this case, he is a family member of Mei Terume, Yagura being blood related to the third Mizukage. Utakata admires Yagura because he saved him and gave him a new opportunity, for being a great leader that treats him well despite of him being a stronger jinchuriki. Utakata is a serious person that is loyal to Yagura that gain his respect. Besides the seven swordsmen he knows the truth behind Amaya and the mission that Kiri has. He is 16 during the exams.

Fuu: 4 years old. She hates humanity but at this point her hatred is not to intense giving Yagura an opportunity. She admires Yagura. She is 12 at the chinin exams

Killer B: 11 years. He is a rapper that enjoys life despite the circumstances; he learned how to respect Yagura and even admires him, he wishes to gain the respect of people. He is 19 during the chinin exams

Naruto: 4years (turning 5). He is the one that most admires and respects Yagura, because it was thanks to him that he got out of the hell he live in, also because he was the one that answer all of his question and despite being a stranger Yagura was nice to him. Naruto admires him because despite being a jinchuriki he was able to become the Mizukage. His dreams are to become one of the best shinobis Kiri has to offer and protect his precious people in special Yagura. He is 13 at the chinin exams

Haku: 6 years when Zabuza found her. She respects Yagura for stopping the Kekkei Genkai purges. She is 14 at the chunin exams.

Kimimaru: 7 years when Zabuza and Haku found him. Like Haku he respects Yagura for stopping the Kekkei Genkai purges. He is 15 at the chunin exams.

Ranmaru: He is a newborn when Yagura founded him. He is under the training of Ameyuri and Raiga, these two told him how Yagura save him. Ameyuri and Raiga are the parent figures while Yagura is kind of like an older brother. Ranmaru also admires and respects him. Ranmaru wants to be a successor for the Kiba swords. He is 8 during the exams

Yukimaru is 9 at the chunin exams. He is Yagura's cousin and is attending the academy with Ranmaru

The escape of Fuu, Han and Roshi will be put in flashbacks. The jinchurikis and the bleach characters will become Kiri's shinobis

END OF NOTES.

* * *

Chapter 2: Beast Reunion part I

In Suna

A small red hair was crying, just a while ago his dear uncle had try to kill him by orders of his father, the Kazekage. He was tire that no one loved him that was why he tattoo himself the word love in the left side of his forehead, if no one was going to love him…

"**Maybe no one loves you here in Suna, but if you leave you are going to find people that will care about you**" The red haired hear a voice inside of his head **"You don't have to stay here, if you leave you will find a new opportunity, friends, family that will love you to the point of sacrificing their lives for yours, just let the air guide you. Trust me, my duty is to make sure that you live and find the people that will protect you, of course these people are not in Suna, leave this village that has caused you pain, but don't forget that your father cares about you in his own way…**

Far away was another red hair observing everything that was happening, he was just curious and decided to follow the little one when he decided to leave…

* * *

In the Kazekage tower

"Lord Kazekage, we have problems, Gaara is trying to leave the village and he is killing everyone that gets in his way" a guard informs

"Leave him, I don't think he will survive alone in the dessert" the Kezakage responded without emotion

Gaara had travel some distance and notice no one from the village was following him, he sat in the desert floor, hug his teddy bear and began crying. In the distance another red haired was observing him.

* * *

Gaara's POV

He didn't understand why people hated him; he hadn't done anything wrong, even the person that he thought care about him betray him and hated him. A while ago his dear uncle try to killed him by orders of his father, the Kazekage, he was tire that no one loved him that was why he tattoo himself the word love in the left side of his forehead, if no one was going to love him…

"**Maybe no one loves you here in Suna, but if you leave you are going to find people that will care about you**" The red haired hear a voice inside of his head **"You don't have to stay here, if you leave you will find a new opportunity, friends, family that will love you to the point of sacrificing their lives for yours, just let the air guide you. Trust me, my duty is to make sure that you live and find the people that will protect you, of course these people are not in Suna, leave this village that has caused you pain, but don't forget that your father cares about you in his own way…**

He didn't understand why he was hearing a voice inside his head but decided to listen to it, he didn't have anything to loose, and instead if the voice was right then he was going to gain friends that truly care about him. That was why he let his body turn to sand and let the air guide him; eventually the guards were not going to let him leave Suna, at least not alive. If the voice was right, then those that got in his way needed to die since they were getting in between his happiness, they keep him trapped. Just to be love, he at his three years of life was ready to kill in order to obtain it. He still didn't understand what the voice meant by _cares about you in his own way…_ He got far enough from the village; he sat in the desert floor, hugged his teddy bear and began crying.

* * *

Present time normal POV

"get close to the kid, he needs it"

"Who are you?"

"I am a god of death; you can call me Shinigami that is how the Rikudo Sennin calls me"

"What do you want?"

"What I want is simple. I want you to make the little kid company in his trip, I know that you do not own a human body Sasori, what I ask is the absolute loyalty to the Mizukage, and in exchange you will get a better body, stronger than a human or puppet, it is similar to a human's body but is not human, is more like a doll."

"You only ask for loyalty to the Mizukage"

"Yes, but if you dare to disobey him or betray him, I will take you to hell, were you will suffer for all eternity and I will erase your name from history and all of your achievements, true beauty cannot exist if it is not recognize and remember."

"You are not giving me too many options, I'm not planning to be forgotten and I will not throw away my hard work, is fine, I will accept to be loyal to the Mizukage."

"I am pleased with your decision, when you encounter the Mizukage, tell him Amaya send you to help, now go and be by little Gaara's side, good luck Sasori"

* * *

Gaara was still crying when he notice that someone else was with him, if he was right, the man was a Suna's shinobi base on his clothing. The strange thing was that he just got close, not to close because he didn't want to risk being attack by the sand. Gaara was not going to risk himself so he kept his guard up, if he was attack then he will kill his attacker. Gaara kept crying, the sand began to react and get more violent, that is when he heard someone talk to him

"Are you ok?" a teen with violet pupil less eyes, with creamy light brown hair, a scar in his left cheek, in his shirt was the symbol of another village, in his back was a staff with uneven hooks and a green flower on the widest side he was with seven other people. Gaara didn't respond and continue crying, the teen tried to get closer but the sand became more violent and tried to attack him, Yagura just used some of the Sanbi's chakra to warn the Ichibi of his presence, the sand stop and Gaara fell into a fetal position and waited for the hit to come, but he was surprice when the teen put his hand his red haired head and caressed his hair

"I'm not going to hurt you, my name is Yagura and I am the Mizukage, what is your name?" Yagura ask as he tried to remove his hand but the small red haired boy stop him before he could do it.

"I am Gaara of the Sand. Are you not going to hurt me?"

"No I am not because I am like you. Do you want to come with me to the Village hidden in the Mist?"

**Say yes, he is one of the people that are going to take care of you.**

"Yes" answered the Ichibi container

"Ok then, we can leave"

"What do we do with the Suna shinnobi?" ask the blue man

"I am here to help with Gaara, I was sent by Amaya" answer the older red haired

"Amaya? Ok then, what is your name?"

"I am Sasori of the Red Sand and I'm a Suna missing-nin"

"Ok we are leaving, back to Kiri"

"This is all?"

"Yes, we must go. We still need to go to Kumo, Iwa, Taki, Kiri and Konoha, I will explain everything later.

"The faster we go the better, I left Haku and Kimimaro alone" added the swordsman name Zabuza

"Yes, I left Suigetsu alone also" added the teen with white hair

"We must not forget the little boy that the Mizukage ask me to take care of, he still is in the hospital and I promised him that I was going to go and visit him soon" added the only woman in the group

"I didn't know you guys were sooo good at babysitting" Kisame the blue skinned man said

"I was a mission that Yagura-sama gave me, to take care of little Ranmaru, so I don't need or want your opinion Kisame" scolded Ameyuri the only woman

"STOP IT ALREADY" the Mizukage ordered

Yagura bend over in order to pick up Gaara and once the boy was comfortable in his back, the shinobis left Suna and they headed back to Kiri. Once they reach Kiri, Suigetsu, Haku and Kimimaru stay with Sasori and Gaara since the Mizukage was going to leave again. It took some time to convince Gaara to stay and wait for Yagura to come back, at the end he accepted to wait for Yagura's return. Since Yagura kept his promise to not hurt him that became the reason why he like young kage and decided to stay by his side.

* * *

In Kumo

"I can't stay like this A, Yugito and I can't continue like this, I'm not a coward but I have to leave this place. You have to help me, I'm taking Yugito with me to take care of her and tan I will see if we can come back. Meanwhile we are going to be training in order to control our bijus" said the Hachi Bi container

"Why that unexpected urge to leave?" question A

"I don't know, is like this is an opportunity that we can't missed

"Is that so important that you even forgot to rhym?"

"…"

"Ok then, but you have to keep in touch and tell me the progress that you two have made"

"Ok bro, I won't let you down" the Hachi Bi container said

And like that Yugito and Killer B left Kumo, they walk for a while getting further away Fromm the village and that is when they encounter some Kiri shinobis. Yugito and B inmediatelly were on guard as they saw the invaders.

"What do you want?" asked Killer B

"We come for you guys, isn't that the reason why you two abandoned your village?" question the little boy that seems to be the lider

"How do you know we left the village?" question the blond Kumo girl

"I came for you two, so are you coming?" said the young Mizukage

**Do as he says, I will explain later**

B and Yugito listen to the voice inside their heads, so they decided to do as it said.

"Ok bro, but don't try anything low" said Killer B

"We still need to report our advances to the Raikage" added the Kumo girl

* * *

Meanwhile in Kiri

"When is Yaguya-sama coming back?" question the little red haired boy

"I don't know, but I don't think that he is going to take too long to come back. Still I think that he will leave again because he is the Mizukage and he must be a very busy person" answer the older red hair

"Don't worry, we are not going to harm you" said little Haku

* * *

In the King's Realm

"So you want me to make a gigai for the person Sasori?" ask Urahara

"Yes, and I hope is well built or you are going to suffer the consequences, undersood?" order the princess

So Kisuke started working on Sasori's gigai…

At this time Komamura and Lilynette were already establish as the new summon clans. Komamura was established in the Fox clan as the boss/chief. Lilynette was established in the Wolf clan having Stark as the Alfa/chief/boss. Urahara was the first to sign both contracts and was the one that was going to be responsible of holding the scrolls. Some of them were turn into babies, others in kids and some stay like how they were.

* * *

Yagura and his group returned to Kiri. When they arrive at the place were Sasori, Gaara, Haku, Suigetsu and Kimimaru were staying at, Gaara immediately launch himself against Yagura…

After persuading Gaara to wait for the new return of the Mizukage, they left.

* * *

In the King's Realm

Amaya was walking thru the halls of the palace after talking to Urahara and asking him to make a gigai for Sasori. She was going to a room where two people were currently in. One of them was a man the other was a woman. When she entered the room the two other look at her.

"I have a mission for you" she said

* * *

Meanwhile in the Elemental Nations

The Seven Mist Swordsmen were walking with Han and Roshi of Iwa, Han was carrying Fuu and the Mizukage was in the lead guiding them to where the others were staying.

To their surprise this time Gaara did not receive them, since he was being entreating along with Haku, Kimimaru, Raiga and Ranmaru. Raiga had Ranmaru in his arms

Raiga notice them, made a small bow and broke spoke:

"Ranmaru was release from the hospital and Mei said to bring him here"

"Ok, as an Ambu, you are going to take care of these kids along with Sasori and our newcomers, make sure they are comfortable, once we are all gather we are going to move to a bigger place where we are going to be better" order the sanbi host

"Make sure to take care of them Raiga-kun" Ameyuri the owner of the Kiba swords said

"Sasori, keep them busy until my returned" order the small Mizukage

"Understood"

Yagura and the seven went out again, this time they were heading towards Konoha…


End file.
